A Lifes Journey
by ItachiXSasuke
Summary: The Elric brothers just learned they have a sister, but what if more happens instead of just finding your sister, you fall for your brother! And your fighting to keep a hold of him, so a Basterd does'nt steal him. What are you to do?
1. Chapter 1 Brother Love

A Life's Journey

-:-

Author: ItaXSas-love247

-:-

Do Not Own Character's

-:-

3Yaoi 3

-:-

EdXAl RoyXAl

* * *

"Oh Ed can I get this?" a little one says as she runs around a toy store. Edward Elrick who was busy trying to follow her with his arms so full of toys couldn't't keep up.

"Uh Nina is it ok we take a break?" Ed replied as he tried to see over the stack of toys building up in his arms. The little girl Nina ran back to him and said,

"But big brother," Al, Edward's brother walked in followed by his and Ed's best friend Winry.

"Nina I think big brother needs a little rest, from carrying all your toys."Winry tells her,

"O-tay," and Nina goes skipping off. Ed handed Al his brother all the toys and fell into a little kid's chair.

"Jeez thanks Winry," Winry smiled and bent down in front of Ed,

"I only told her you needed a break from toys, but, you're going to be carrying for me," Winry grabs a hold of Ed's arm and pulls him to his feet, "see ya Al." and Winry pulls Ed off.

"WHAT WAIT! AL!" Al just blinks and stares off after them.

"Where is big brother going?" Al looked down at Nina and said,

"I have no clue."

* * *

-:-

"Jeez that was busy day don't you think Al?" Edward asked his brother as he pulled off his black boots and tight black pants. "Al?" Ed looked up to see his brother staring out of the window.

"Did you know when mom was sick that one day and we called the doctor and he told us that mom was pregnant?" Ed nods his head,

"Yea I do. What about it?" Al turned to Ed,

"How did she get pregnant in the first place, mom never saw any guys, did she?" Ed shrugged,

"I don't remember, all I remember was mom getting a little bigger, but Al me and you were so busy with Alchemy we never really paid any attention to mom." Al nods his head,

"I wish we did, don't you?" Edward thought for a moment and said in a quiet voice,

"Yea, I wish I had." Al nods his head and then said,

"I wonder who the baby's father was." Ed then sat up from his position lying on the bed,

"Al we can," Al turned to Ed,

"How brother?" Al questioned.

"Easy, the baby was born remember?" Al nods, "all we have to do is go find the baby,"

"But brother, the baby wouldn't't be a baby any more, how will we ever find it?"

"Easy, we go talk to the doctor about it, and ask." Al shakes his head,

"Brother we can't the doctor died remember?" Ed frown his long gold hair falling on his shoulder as he pulled out the rubber band in his hair.

"Of course, wait! We can ask Coronal Bastard!" Al blinks, "see the State Alchemist have records of children being born we can ask him," Al smiles,

"Can we ask him now?" Ed rolled his eyes,

"No Al it's late and I'm tired, so let's just get some sleep and we'll talk to him tomorrow when I got to work."

* * *

-:-

That night Ed kept waking up, and wondering if the baby that was his mother's before she died was still alive. As Ed sat up in bed he felt his brother's arm wrapped around his waist. Ed blinked and looked down at it,

"Al," he whispered as Al's fingers slowly played up and down Ed's abdomen. Ed shook his head and pulled Al's arm away, but then he was pulled into his brother's arms,

"Al!" but he felt his lips on his neck, Ed bit back a moan as his very own brother started to suck on his throat, "Al," Ed said through clenched teeth,

"HM," came Al's response, Ed gulped as Al's finger trailed down to his boxers,

"Al whoa-" but Ed stopped and gasped, his brother's hand wrapped around his member, and lightly squeezed,

"Brother," came Al's voice all husky, Ed threw his head back and laid against Al's shoulder as he panted,

"Al!" he moaned, his brother's finger sliding up his length and then back again,

"Brother," Ed turned and looked at him, "I-I'm…I want you." Ed's eyes widen as his boxers were ripped off of him and the next thing he knew Al's mouth was on him,

"Oh my god…Al…" Edward moaned throwing his head back against the pillow. Al kept plying to his brother's pleasure.

"Al…" moaned Edward one last time before he came into his brother's mouth,

* * *

-:-

Ed turned and slowly opened his eyes to see his brother's naked body against his own. Ed blinked and the night before came back to him,

His brother seduced him!

Ed watched as his brother's still form rose then fell again, he seemed so peaceful for once. Ed detangled himself from Al's arms and wonder into the bathroom, as he turned on the water and was warm he slowly put himself in the water, wondering back to the night before. Had he actually had sex with his brother? His question was soon answered, revealing his naked brother to him.

"Brother," Ed just pulled Al into the tub with him and started to kiss him lightly, Al gasped and that gave Edward a chance to slip his tongue in his mouth, Al let Edward wonder his mouth as the kiss deepened. As Ed pulled back from the kiss, their lips making a small smacking noise said,

"I didn't plan on you being gay," Al looked down and said,

"I-I didn't know until I saw you without pants or shirt on, there you were and…as I kept thinking…I just-"

"Got aroused by your older brother's form?" Ed teased. Al blush cherry red and nods his head.

"Well at least someone get's aroused," Ed muttered.

* * *

-:-

"Fullmetal," Ed turned away from his book and looked up to see another member of the State Alchemist stood before him,

"Coronal Mustang wishes to speak to you." Ed nods his head and gathers his things.

As he made his way to Coronal Bastard's office, Ed remember to ask him the question about the baby.

"Ah Edward," Mustang said as he stood up and walked up to Ed,

"Coronal Bastard," Mustang glared down at the blondish short shrimp before him.

"Still calling me that I see,"

"Yes Bastard I am,"

"A shrimp your self should watch it,"

(1)"WHOAREYOUCALLINGASHRIMPYOUSTUPIDBASTARDOFACORONAL!" Ed yelled at Mustang. 

"Easy boy, save it for the mission." Mustang told Ed. Edward took a deep breath and said,

"Ok, so what's the mission?" Mustang handed him some papers and said as he turned to walk back to his desk,

"Your mission is to find out who is killing all this new born children," Ed then interrupted Mustang,

"But before I go sir," Mustang turned to Edward and stared at him, "I have a question, is it possible to see the record of my family?" Mustang looked at Ed,

"And may I ask why?" Ed took a deep breath,

"Well sir, my mother had a child before she died and Al and I were wondering if we could find he/she?" Mustang nods his head,

"Very well, please follow me." and as they walked down a long hallway Ed turned and looked around himself. Mustang then walked through a pair of double doors and said,

"This is the Life Source center, here you'll find all the information on everyone in this very earth we live." Edward gasped at all the shelves of nothing but records, and it was a huge place. Mustang smiled and whispered in Edward's ear,

"You'll even find information on you here as well, but of course only State Alchemist are aloud to be here."

Edward kept turning in circles as he stared up at the shelves,

"Wow, where's the E's?" Mustang smiled and walked over to a pair of stairs and walked up them. Edward followed and once they reached a corner Mustang pulled a file off the shelf and handed it to Ed. Edward looked down at it and saw the name on the front of it.

_**Violet Elrick

* * *

**_

**1.Who**** are you calling a shrimp you stupid bastard of a Coronal

* * *

**

-:-

Edward kept reading through the file, Mustang stood there once Ed finished he whispered,

"I had...a sister?" Mustang looked down at the file and said,

"Looks like it, and she's still alive it says here, and-" Mustang read through it again, "she's a state Alchemist in the South." Edward looked at Mustang.

"What," Ed took the file back and sure enough it said she was, she looked just like their mother, brown hair and bright eyes. "Do you think I could skip this mission and...go visit her?" Edward asked looking up at Mustang,

"Well I don't see why not Ed, I guess you could."

"Thanks Roy, really thank you." Roy smiled and nods his head,

"It's my pleasure Ed, please, go." Roy held a hand out letting him show that Edward should go, Ed stared up at Roy and smiled as he turned on his heels and hurry down the steps.

* * *

-:-

"Al!" Al turned to see his brother run right into him and both of them fell to the ground.

"Brother are you ok?" Ed sat up on his brother's lap and said,

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine, but you'll never guess what!" Al stared at his brother who was still sitting on his lap.

"What brother?" Al asked, Edward smiled and said,

"I know where we can find our sister." Al blinked at Ed,

"Sister?" Ed nods his head, "You mean, you know where she is? How did you ever find out?" Ed shrugged,

"A little talking here, then there and vola, presto I got it." Edward smiled, Al grinned back at his brother,

"Great! Wait, brother what about your mission?" Edward's smile got wider,

"The Coronal of a Bastard actually let me skip it and go find her, I just a little of a sweet talking and well let's say I got my way-"

"Well you must be mistaken to think I would let you off that easily Ed." Edward frowned and turned to see Mustang standing behind him, Edward scrambled off of his brother's lap and stared up at him.

"What are you talking about?" Ed questioned. Mustang smiled,

"I'm not going to let two young boys like your selves on your own in the South, so I told the General that I'll be going with you." Edward groaned, Mustang laughed.

"Come on boys let's get going, we have a long Journey ahead of us." Edward walked beside his brother and muttered,

"And as soon as we get there we're ditching you,"

"I heard that Fullmetal," came Mustang's reply.

* * *

U KNOW wat to do! so plz R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Violet Elric

A-Hey ppl I hope u like the 1st part of the stori Here's the second part.

Ed: AHH! Another one!

A-um, duh…

Al- OH YAY!

Mustang: You've got to b kidding me, - -'

A-hehe (sweat drop) um, well here ya go!

**DO NOT OWN** Fullmetal Alchemist

-:-

As they continued to travel, Mustang walked into their cart where Al and Ed sat, Edward would not look at Mustang until he said,

"Fullmetal when we get there we're heading straight to the Center of the Grand Central." Ed turned to him and said,

"What's the real reason you came with us?" Mustang shook his head and said,

"It is not any concern of yours." And with that he turned on his heels and walked out their cart. Ed turned to Al and pointed a finger after him,

"What's his problem?" Al shrugged and turned to face the window. Ed stared at Al and said,

"Al?" still his brother didn't look at him, "is something wrong?" Al sighed and said,

"I don't like the way you look at him." Edward blinked at him,

"What look?" Al shook his head and said,

"Edward, the look of love," Edward's eyes widen,

"WHAT!" Ed shook his head and sat next to his brother,

"Al! Are you crazy!" Al turned to him,

"Do I look crazy to you?" Edward chuckled a little bit.

"Yes," Al frowned,

"Ed, please…" Ed sighed,

"Al I love you-"but Al was stopped when he said,

"Wait, you what?" Edward blinked and said,

"I said I love you." Al shook his head,

"You must be mistaken," Edward shook his own,

"No I don't think I am." Al stared at him, his head tilted to the side a little and then he turned to face his brother face on.

"Really,"

"Really." Al smiled and then leaned forward slowly and gave Ed a sweet kiss. Edward was taken by surprise until he threw his arms around Al's neck and deepened it. But soon was interrupted.

"Excuse me for intruding," Edward's eyes widen and pulled back real quick and falling onto the ground between the chairs.

"Ow," Ed rubbed his bottom; Al giggled a little before he got a glare from his brother.

"It seems you guys were a little, um…busy." Mustang said, Ed turned to face him and said,

"Um…it, ah…" Edward was speechless just like Al.

"I'll just say I'd never saw anything." Mustang left and Ed stared after him,

"Um, brother?" Ed looked up to see his brother trying not to laugh; his brother was sitting in a weird position. Ed stood up and sat next to Al,

"Remind me when we get there; we're going to throw him off a boat or bridge ok?"

Alphonse shook his head and turned back to the window and stared out.

-:-

"Ed, wake up-"Mustang pushed Ed awake.

"Mom, about Winry, sh-"Ed trailed off and continued to snore. Mustang blinks and poked him again,

"She and Al, they did it last night and I-"Ed murmured again, Mustang raised an eyebrow.

"I could get information out of him," Mustang whispered, once again Mustang poked Ed in the side and Ed sighed,

"and I want to do Mustang," again Ed snored, Mustang jumped back, his eyes wide as he then sighed and whispered in Edward's ear,

"If you really want to see me naked then open your eyes," Ed shot up and covered his face yelling,

"SICK!" Mustang laughed and lowered his arms,

"Fullmetal, do you really believe I'd actually do that?" Ed frowned at him and crossed his arms,

"What did you hear?" Ed knew he talked in his sleep, but most of his secret thoughts ended up being the ones being blurted out. Mustang grinned and said,

"Oh mostly about how Winry and Alphonse did it, and you caught them," Ed studied him and said,

"There's more," Mustang grinned and leaned dangerously close to Ed,

"And that you wanted to "do" me-"Ed's eyes widen as wide as they could go and pushed his boss back,

"EW HECK NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" he hissed shaking his head, Mustang grinned and shrug,

"Hey I can't but help be wanted," he slowly turned and walked away, Ed grabbed his cloak and threw it on as he raced after him.

Once they got off the train, Ed saw his brother playing with a little girl,

"Alphonse lets go," Mustang called out to him, Al looked up from what he was doing and gave the little girl a rose,

"See ya Anna!" and he ran after his brother and Mustang.

"Great now you're crushing on a little girl?" Ed said, Alphonse shook his head,

"No, she was just being picked on by boys and I sort of, well stopped them and she clung to me." Ed smirked and whispered in his ear,

"Oh, but you're my toy Al; how can you go and share yourself?" Alphonse blush cherry red and looked over at his brother, who was grinning at him.

"Enough with the perverted stuff Edward," Ed frowned and sighed,

"Fine," As they walked the streets of the South, Ed saw the place looked just like it did back at the Main Central.

"Hey Mustang, is this place mimicking us?" Mustang studied the buildings and said,

"Actually Edward, we're mimicking them," Ed blinked in confusion.

"But I thought we were the Main Central, not them-" Alphonse saw two teenagers dressed in blue uniforms walking the streets talking, also wearing "tiny miniskirts" Mustang eyed them as they walked past them, and Ed had to smack him upside the head to get his focus back.

"Stupid perverted Bastard Mustang." They continued walking when they came to the middle of the town, where a big building laid, people kept walking by in blue uniforms. Girls and boys; little kids gave their parents hugs and ran off to the school next to the big building. Mustang turned in a circle and said,

"Well boys, welcome to South Central." Edward crossed his arms and said,

"I hate it," Alphonse pushed his blonde hair out of his face and said,

"It looks nothing like it back at home,"

"That's because, these people, are stuck ups," Mustang said,

"Well why isn't it the Coronal Mustang," a voice said behind them, Mustang turned and saw a woman in a bright blue uniform with a tag reading,

Violet Elric and the other officers were standing in a line saluting her.

-:-

"It's been too long, Miss. Elric-"Mustang said with his hands behind his back, Alphonse and Edward stood next to him,

"Actually it's Mrs. Elric," she smirked, Mustang raised an eyebrow, "I got married,"

"Then wouldn't your last name change?" Alphonse asked, she turned and looked at him, her own long curly brown hair falling onto her shoulders as she turned to look at Al,

"It did, I just married my brother," Ed tried not to choke on his own spit,

"You married your brother!" She smirked,

"No, I didn't, I married a young man with the last name Elric, he isn't really related to me, he comes from a different Elric family, but mines mostly known more." Ed muttered something under his breath.

"And may I ask who you two are?" she said, Edward step forward and said,

"I'm Edward and this is Alphonse," She nods her head at him, then his brother,

"We're the Elric brothers," Ed said with his arms crossed,

Her eyes widen at them

A-Cliffhanger!


End file.
